The present invention relates to a walker. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collapsible walker having an open position defined by an open rear adapted to have a user enter and leave therethrough and being lightweight with a strength to weight ratio sufficient to assist a user in walking when the collapsible walker is in the open locked position, with the open position being automatically maintained when the collapsible walker achieves the open position, and further having a closed position where the collapsible walker is collapsed to reduce required storage space.